Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Grand Final
The Third Wars - Grand Final was between the four robots that had progressed through their heats and the Semi-Finals. There were two Grand Final Eliminators to decide which robots would make the Grand Final, in which the robots from Semi-Final 1 would face each other, and the robots from Semi-Final 2 would face each other. These eliminators were followed by a play-off for third and fourth. Finally, the Grand Champion would be determined in the Grand Final. The episode featuring the Grand Final was originally broadcast on April 21, 2000 on BBC Two. *One of the most famous moments in Robot Wars occurred in the Third Wars Grand Final. During the eliminator between Chaos 2 and Firestorm, Chaos 2 threw Firestorm Out of the Arena, the first time that this had occurred in Robot Wars history. This battle is also ranked equal fourteenth in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *The second eliminator of the Grand Final was no less pivotal. For the first time, a robot was forced to withdraw from a subsequent battle due to damage sustained in previous battle. This was the reason that the Playoff did not take place. *The match between Chaos 2 and Hypno-Disc was the second and last time that the UK Grand Champion was determined by knockout, and not by judges decision. *The Third Wars Grand Final was the only Grand Final where three of the competitors were armed with Lifting Weapons. *All four grand finalists would be defeated by Tornado at some point in the future. Competing robots Newcomers *Hypno-Disc - Qualifier 2 from Semi-Final 2 *Steg-O-Saw-Us - Qualifier 1 from Semi-Final 2 Veterans *Chaos 2 - Qualifier 2 from Semi-Final 1 *Firestorm - Qualifier 1 from Semi-Final 1 Eliminators Chaos 2 vs Firestorm Chaos 2 immediately attempted to get underneath Firestorm and flip it, but was initially unsuccessful. The second attempt was more successful though, as Chaos 2 got underneath one of the rear wheels of Firestorm and flipped it over. Chaos 2 then pushed Firestorm across the arena to the arena wall and, for the first time in Robot Wars history, the robot was flipped straight out of the arena. Winner: Chaos 2 Hypno-Disc vs Steg-O-Saw-Us Hypno-Disc's first attack sliced a gash down the side of Steg-O-Saw-Us. Steg-O-Saw-Us recovered and launched a few ramming attacks on Hypno-Disc and started to push it around the arena. Hypno-Disc then attacked the front of Steg-O-Saw-Us and caused a few dents in the armour. Another attack by Hypno-Disc created another gash to the other side of Steg-O-Saw-Us. This attack caused major control problems for Steg-O-Saw-Us and, after a few more attacks by Hypno-Disc, it was eventually immobilized. Winner: Hypno-Disc Playoff Firestorm vs Steg-O-Saw-Us The defeated robots were due to battle for third place in the series, but Steg-O-Saw-Us was forced to withdraw as the team was unable to repair the damage it had taken from Hypno-Disc in the previous battle. Firestorm was therefore awarded third place by default. Winner (by default): Firestorm Final Chaos 2 vs Hypno-Disc The battle started very slowly and neither robot attempted a proper attack in the early stages. Eventually, Chaos 2 attempted to flip Hypno-Disc but did not get underneath and ended up on top of the disc of Hypno-Disc and stopped it from spinning. Hypno-Disc looked very sluggish throughout the battle which allowed Chaos 2 to position its flipper underneath the spinning disc and flip Hypno-Disc onto its back. With Hypno-Disc unable to self-right, Chaos 2 flipped Matilda and Shunt before the end of the battle. Third Wars Grand Champion: Chaos 2 Special Event Between the eliminator round and the Grand Final during the final episode, the final of the Robotic Soccer cup took place, featuring the winners of each of the matches earlier on in the series. Velocirippa vs Evil Weevil vs The General vs Gnasher Winner: Evil Weevil Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA